Christmastime at Wells Hall
by Athena mou
Summary: This story takes place in the AU of Dusty Footprints in Time. Myka and Helena travel to England with their daughter to celebrate Christmas with the Wells family at Wells Hall. The rest of the Warehouse family make an appearance too.


**Rating:** PG-13 mostly with a little sprinkle of adult stuff  
><strong>Spoiler: <strong>season 3, AU where Helena lived and she and Myka built a future together  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I did own the rights to these lovely ladies they would have a lot more fun – trust me.  
><strong>Summary:<strong>This story takes place in the AU of _**Dusty Footprints in Time**_. Myka and Helena travel to England with their daughter to celebrate Christmas with the Wells family at Wells Hall. The rest of the Warehouse family make an appearance too. Fluff and Kleenex warning.

*** *.* ***

**Christmastime at Wells Hall**

**Christmas Eve**

Eight year old Sophie Wells sat in the large living room window seat intently watching the long driveway leading up to Wells Hall. She sighed and rested her chin in her hands. The cool windowpane fogged up as her warm breath touched it and she wiped it with her sleeve. With her eyes fixed on the gate that was barely visible from the house, Sophie continued to wait.

HP Wells glanced at his niece as he entered the room with a bowl of fruit. He put it down and walked over to her.

"Sophie love, you've been sitting here for hours. Why don't you come in the kitchen and help with the cookies?"

The girl shook her head and looked up at him. "They'll be here any minute now. I am certain of it."

"All right," he said and caressed her hair. "You keep watching."

"Uncle HP? Can you please put on some carols?" she asked and smiled hopefully at him.

"Of course, love," he said and slipped a CD into the player, instantly filling the room with familiar music.

"Now it feels really Christmasy," she said and grinned at HP.

HP laughed and nodded. With a last glance at Sophie who was again staring out the window, he left the room.

*** * H B-W M * ***

"Mummy, mummy, mummy," Carolyn chanted as she banged her toy against her seat.

The little girl was in her car seat and she was starting to get antsy. Helena smiled at her.

"Yes sweetheart. We're almost there."

Myka rummaged around in her bag and found a small Ziploc bag with Teddy Graham crackers. She fished out two and held them out to the toddler. Carolyn grinned and immediately dropped her toy in favor of the treats. A cookie in each hand, she shook her arms in excitement before promptly stuffing one of the tiny crackers in her mouth.

Helena glanced at Myka and chuckled. Myka grinned and made a face at her.

"Never fails," she said smugly.

"I have no idea what drug they put in those little things," Helena muttered.

"Kiddie crack!" Myka said and laughed.

They looked up as the partition opened.

"We're at the gate, Miss Helena," the driver announced.

"Thank you David," Helena said and smiled at him as their eyes met in the mirror.

Myka wiped Carolyn's face, removing some drool and cookie crumbs from the baby's chin before slipping her hat onto her head. Helena grabbed a waving arm and twisted a mitten onto the girl's hand. Myka wrestled the other one onto the baby's other hand. When the car came to a complete stop Helena unbuckled her daughter and managed to get her into her coat. All in all little Carolyn looked quite presentable. Myka quickly slipped on her coat and got out when David held the door for her. She reached for Carolyn, taking her from Helena.

*** * H B-W M * ***

Sophie sighed and made a face, curling up further in the cozy window seat. The smell of freshly baked cookies had spread to the living room and she was seriously contemplating abandoning her spot in the window in order to get a cookie. Deep in thought she was startled by the bright lights coming up the driveway. She gasped and eased up on her knees, palms pressed against the cold panes of the window. Finally recognizing the car she jumped down and ran into the grand foyer.

"They are here!" she yelled excitedly.

HP and Sarah came and joined her. The girl jumped up and down in excitement. HP held the coat for her and she eagerly slipped her arms into it and ran to the door. It opened just as she got there and she rushed by the driver who was balancing suitcases and presents. HP held the door for him and took a large box from under David's arm.

"Helena! Myka!"

"Sophie, darling," Helena smiled at the girl coming running towards them. She caught her and gave her a hug.

"Hi Sophie," Myka said and smiled at her.

"Soie," Carolyn said happily and clapped her hands.

"She remembers me!" Sophie said excitedly.

"Of course she does," Helena said and took Sophie's hand. "Come, love, let's go inside."

Sophie almost dragged Helena inside. Helena looked around the festively decorated grand foyer and took a deep breath. The house smelled like Christmas.

"Helena," Sarah said and walked towards her.

"Sarah," Helena gave her a hug and then turned to HP. She smiled at him and touched his face. "HP."

HP kissed her on the cheeks and then enveloped her in a bear hug. Helena laughed and her eyes twinkled.

"Merry Christmas, Helena," he said and smiled fondly at her. "It's so wonderful to finally have all three of you home for Christmas."

"Someone has been dreaming of Christmas pudding and brandy butter for so long it's only fair to let her have it," Myka teased behind Helena's back.

"Myka," HP said and smiled fondly at her. "Beautiful as always." He kissed her on the cheek and then did the same to Carolyn. The baby laughed and touched his face.

"She remembered me," Sophie said excitedly.

Hearing the girl's voice Carolyn squirmed in Myka's arms. Myka put her down and took off her coat, hat and mittens. Trying to get the girl's hair to look a bit more presentable turned out to be a fruitless endeavor. Carolyn was used to the routine and smoothly avoided Myka's hands. Myka sighed and rolled her eyes as the girls ran off. She grabbed Carolyn's clothes and Sophie's coat and put them on a chair.

"Sophie has been so excited about you coming," HP said and grinned. "Come, let's sit down. I'm sure that you're tired after your travels."

"We spent two days in London as you know, so the jetlag is thankfully gone," Myka said and smiled.

"It was delightful to see the city at Christmastime again," Helena said in a gentle voice and her eyes softened.

HP put his arm around her waist and tugged her closer. They smiled at each other.

*** * H B-W M * ***

As darkness fell over Wells Hall more relatives showed up and the house filled with voices and laughter. Myka sat talking with Gemma, HP's sister while keeping an eye on Carolyn and now and then glancing at Helena. Helena, when meeting her eyes, would smile and they would share a silent little moment amidst all the Wells relatives.

Noise in the hall and a familiar laughter made Myka turn her head. She grinned when she recognized Claudia's red head. Behind her Pete, Leena, Artie, Jane, and Myka's parents gathered. Myka frowned, wondering where the last two people were. Glancing at her daughter who was playing with the other children in front of the large fireplace, she got up and walked over to greet them.

"Myka!" Claudia squealed and threw her arms around her.

Myka laughed and hugged her. Pete made a face over Claudia's head.

"Claud, it's only been four days since you saw her."

"Shut up Pete," Claudia muttered and then grinned at Myka again.

"Come here you," Myka said and opened her arms to Pete.

Pete wrapped his arms around her and her feet came off the floor as he swung her around. Myka shrieked and then laughed.

"Pete! Really?"

"Merry Christmas, Mykes," he said and kissed her cheek. She play slapped him, making him laugh.

"Guys, you left us with all the luggage," Joshua huffed and dumped four bags in the hall.

Pete rolled his eyes and went back outside to help. Myka turned and smiled at her parents.

"Mom, Dad, I'm so glad that you could make it," she said and hugged her mother.

"Merry Christmas, honey," Jeannie said and smiled.

Warren gave Myka a quick hug and nodded. "Of course we'd come."

Myka ushered her parents inside the living room. She spotted Jane and Helena talking and headed in that direction. Jane was holding Carolyn who was busy investigating Jane's snowflake pin. Jane kissed the girl's curly head and Carolyn smiled at her. Myka sighed happily and wrapped her arm around Helena's waist.

"There you are darling," Helena said and kissed Myka on the cheek.

"Mama!" Carolyn said and clapped her hands.

"Hi sweet pea," Myka said and caressed Carolyn's cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Myka," Jane said softly.

Myka leaned closer and kissed Jane's cheek. "Merry Christmas. Thank you for coming all the way to England to spend the holiday with us. I'm so happy that you're here."

"Of course," Jane said and smiled. "I want to see my bestest little agent open her Christmas presents."

Helena chuckled and shook her head. Myka rolled her eyes.

"I think we might have to hide some of them for next year," she muttered. "Helena almost bought the entire store at Hamleys yesterday."

"I did no such thing," Helena huffed, but then smiled guiltily. "Perhaps I did go a little overboard. It was just such a pleasure to be there again."

"You'd already bought tons of stuff in New York," Myka said and made a face.

"Darling, I've been a customer at Hamleys since 1872. Why should I stop now?" she teased.

Myka sighed and they looked at each other. Helena pulled her closer and gave her a soft kiss.

"Enough you two," Pete said cheerfully. "Give me some sugar old lady," he said with a grin as he tapped Helena on the shoulder.

"Pete. It appears that they managed to get you through customs without too much difficulty," Helena teased and kissed his cheek.

"Funny," he growled and hugged her hard. She yelped as her feet came off the floor when he picked her up.

"Put me down," she said and pushed on his shoulders. He laughed and let her down. She glared at him. "Neanderthal," she muttered.

Pete wrapped his arms around Myka's and Helena's shoulders tugging them closer. "I've missed you two."

"Myka."

Myka grinned and disentangled herself from Pete. She turned and opened her arms to the two young men.

"Steve! Joshua!"

Hugs were exchanged and introductions made. Helena's eyes narrowed a little as she watched the two more closely. She gently touched Steve's arm.

"When did this happen?" she asked softly.

Steve blushed and ran his hand through his hair. "Recently."

"What?" Myka asked confused.

Helena smiled and pulled Myka to her. She kissed Myka's cheek. "Steven has found a new beau."

"He has?" Myka said surprised. She turned to Steve. "You have?"

Steve nodded and looked over at Joshua who was talking to Claudia, the two playfully shoving each other and laughing at a private joke.

"Joshua?" Myka exclaimed in surprise. "Wow!" She grinned at Steve. "Congrats. He's a great guy."

"And quite handsome too," Helena added and winked at Steve.

Steve's face turned a darker shade of red. "I agree," he mumbled.

*** * H B-W M * ***

Dinner had been a fun and relaxing event even with the number of people involved. There was a lot of catching up to do so after dinner everyone gathered in the living room again where the Wells children had prepared a pantomime. Helena smiled as she scrutinized the little stage that had been setup by the children.

"So what's this _play thing_ about?" Claudia mumbled.

Sarah smiled and leaned closer to her to explain. "Every year the children put together some little skits that are either funny or Christmas related. We've been doing it for years. They of course do something like this at school, but it's been a family Christmas Eve tradition for many years."

Claudia nodded and pressed her lips together. Not even as a kid had her family really had any traditions like this, well with the exception of opening presents on Christmas morning and watching _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ with Joshua, of course.

"Hey sis, Merry Christmas," Joshua said and rubbed her shoulders.

Claudia grinned up at him. "Merry Christmas, dude."

The little skits turned out to be quite funny and very creative. Some were hilarious just by the kids' expressions. Now the curtain was drawn again and there was some loud shuffling of things behind it. Finally it opened revealing a sofa and something that was supposed to be a fireplace. On top of the fireplace was a large picture frame. Helena's eyes widened when she saw little Sophie standing inside it in a green dress.

"It's your portrait at the house in London," Myka whispered excitedly.

Helena nodded. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again when Freddie entered the scene with a newspaper under his arm. The boy sat down on the sofa and started to read.

There was some laughter when Sophie put her hands on her hips frowning at Freddie. Then the girl looked at the audience and pressed her finger against her lips in a silencing gesture. She winked before taking a step forward and jumping down. Freddie tossed the paper aside and stared at her, then made a screaming face very similar to the kid in Home Alone. Sophie smiled at him and made a sweeping gesture. Freddie nodded and she walked over to the corner. Pushing on the panel it swung around revealing a bookcase filled with boxes and trinkets. She picked up a cylindrical object and handed it to Freddie.

"It's your grappler!" Claudia said with a squeal.

Freddie held the grappler which appeared to have been made from a paper towel roll and rope. After pretending to examining it he put it down and opened his arms and the two children hugged each other. Separating and holding hands they bowed to the audience which was clapping loudly.

Helena wiped a tear away from her cheek and smiled at them. Sophie ran towards her and she opened her arms.

"You were excellent, darling," she said and kissed the girl's cheek.

"You really think so? I so wanted it to look real."

"It did. It definitely did."

Myka took Helena's hand when Sophie ran off again. It turned out that 'Helena's and HP's reunion' was the last skit and the stage was broken down and pushed over in a corner.

"Helena," HP said, trying to get her attention. When she looked up at him he smiled at her and held out a book to her. "My grandfather used to read this to us on Christmas Eve. He said it was a tradition that had started when you and Charles were children. Would you like to read it to us tonight?"

Helena took the old book with slightly shaking hands. She knew instantly what it was, _A Christmas Carol_, by Dickens.

"I had almost forgotten," she whispered. She looked up at HP with tear-filled eyes. "I would be honored to."

*** * H B-W M * ***

By the time Helena finished the story Carolyn was asleep in Myka's arms. The older children were yawning, trying to stay awake. Per Sarah's insistence Helena had paused at one point in the story, taking a break to allow the children to open their first gift. Even though they all knew what it was, it was still exciting. Getting new Christmas themed pajamas was always fun. Little Carolyn was in her newest feetie pajamas as were Sophie and Daniel. When Helena put the book down, the youngest Wells family members were ushered upstairs and to bed.

Helena silently followed Myka who was carrying their sleeping daughter up the stairs.

*** * H B-W M * ***

Helena tucked her robe a little tighter around her. She was standing by Carolyn's crib, watching the girl sleep. She gently pulled the blanket over the toddler and stroked her soft cheek.

"Are you coming to bed?" Myka whispered.

Helena nodded. With a last glance at her daughter she shed her robe and climbed into bed with her wife. She shivered a little and sighed happily when Myka wrapped her arm around her, pulling her closer to warm her.

"Thank you darling," she purred.

Myka giggled and caressed Helena's thigh, then moving her hand higher, under Helena's shirt. She cupped a soft breast, brushing her fingers over the nipple.

"Feeling warmer sweetie?" she teased.

"Much," Helena said with a faint gasp as Myka rolled her nipple.

Helena turned over onto her back and looked Myka in the eyes. Myka's face was lit up by the near full moon outside making her look almost surreal. Helena pulled her closer until their lips met. When she felt Myka's gentle fingers separate her folds and stroke her in the softest of touches she whimpered and trembled.

Myka slipped two fingers inside Helena and continued to stroke her achingly slowly while brushing her thumb over Helena's clit.

"Come for me baby," she whispered in Helena's ear.

"Yes," Helena whimpered.

Myka's fingers stroked and pressed against sensitive places and soon Helena stiffened as she climaxed with a loud whimper. Myka held her close.

"So beautiful," she whispered and kissed Helena's full lips.

"Dear God, I needed that," Helena gasped. She shivered again as Myka removed her hand.

Helena rolled on top of Myka, smiling at her. Her eyebrow shot up when her thigh pressed against Myka's hot center as her wife wrapped her warm legs around Helena's. Helena gently rocked against her, delighting in the look on Myka's face.

"So good," Myka whispered.

"Let's see if I can't make it even better," Helena purred and started to move down Myka's body, disappearing under the covers.

Myka giggled and put her hand over her mouth when Helena nuzzled her stomach and planted hot kisses on the top of her thighs. When Helena's mouth finally found its destination, Myka's eye's fluttered shut and she smiled blissfully as her wife made love to her.

*** * H B-W M * ***

Claudia tossed and turned in her bed. Finally she threw the thick duvet aside and got up. She slipped into her borrowed robe and tied it securely around her to get warm in the chilly room. She padded over to the window and curled up in the window seat staring out into the dark night. Christmas night was a concept filled with mixed emotions for Claudia Donovan. She still vaguely remembered happier days when she was little and she and Joshua would put out cookies for Santa. The few memories she had were fuzzy and not very detailed compared to the darker ones of later on. Those long awful years when Joshua was lost. Claudia sighed and rested her chin on her knees.

Staring aimlessly out into the darkness her thoughts drifted to her new family and how it had grown over the years. She had been so afraid that she would lose both Myka and Helena, but it seemed as if somehow they had all become even closer in the years that had passed since the wedding. Not even Carolyn's birth had changed anything between her and Myka, something that Claudia had lost sleep over many nights.

Claudia sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. Myka had a new family within their larger one. Artie and Vanessa were steadily growing closer. She left the thought there as any deeper reflection on Artie's love life skeeved her out. Moving on to the guys she chuckled at the thought of her best friend falling for her brother. What could possibly be better? And Steve had been so cute when he told her, almost as if he felt like he needed her permission to date her brother. One by one they had found their special someone, all but her and Pete. Claudia made a face. Pete had been getting very cozy with Gemma earlier so perhaps she really was the only one to sleep alone tonight?

Her last thought went to the person who had her most conflicted. She had not seen Mark since summer. At times this had almost caused a panic attack when she for a moment could not remember Mark's face. She sighed and put her head down on her knees again. Mark was really great, and he seemed to like her and not think that she was weird. She grinned as she remembered Mark's impressive remarks when she had fixed his laptop. Yeah, Mark was cool. Still she worried that she would mess it up. If there was something that she was an absolutely genius at, it was messing things up.

**Christmas Morning**

Myka sat bolt upright in bed at the sound of running feet in the hallway outside.

"Wake up everyone! Father Christmas has been here!"

"Sophie," she muttered and relaxed on her bed again.

"Mama," a cheerful little voice squealed from the other end of the room.

Myka turned her head and smiled at her daughter who was bouncing up and down in her crib, gripping the top bar. She smiled at her and Carolyn giggled.

"Merry Christmas sweet pea."

"Mmm… what's all this ruckus about?" Helena mumbled from under the covers.

"It's Christmas morning, honey," Myka said and nuzzled Helena's neck. Helena giggled as it tickled. "The kids are excited."

"I guess we should get up then," came the mumbled response from under the covers.

Myka laughed and nodded. She slipped out of bed and walked over to the crib. She picked up her daughter and returned to the bed.

"You snuggle with mummy while I go to the bathroom," she said and kissed the girl's cheek.

Helena's tousled head appeared from under the covers and she smiled at her daughter.

"Hello darling."

Carolyn yawned and snuggled closer to Helena under the thick comforter. She was clearly still a little sleepy. Myka smiled at the sweetness of the two together in the large bed. She turned and picked up a book from the floor and tossed it on the bed.

"In case someone gets restless," she said and winked.

*** * H B-W M * ***

Helena sipped her tea and watched Carolyn play with one of her new toys. The present opening had taken a long time but eventually all the gifts had been opened. She chuckled as she watched Pete struggle to put batteries in a large fire truck that little Daniel had received from Father Christmas.

"What are you smiling at?" Myka teased as she sat down next to her wife, kissing her cheek.

"Pete," Helena admitted and sipped her tea.

Myka glanced over to where Pete was sitting with the children. It appeared that he finally got the batteries right and the fire truck made a lot of noise and the lights lit up. Daniel was beside himself with excitement. Pete grinned and pressed a button which made the sirens even louder.

"I don't know who's more excited over that thing," Myka muttered as she watched the two.

"I know," Helena mused. She looked around for Claudia. "Where's our little Christmas elf?"

Myka grinned and leaned closer to whisper in Helena's ear. "Mark is here."

"Is he now?" Helena drawled. "I guess we will not see Miss Donovan until dinner time, or perhaps not even then."

Myka nodded.

**Christmas Day**

Helena looked out the window of the car, watching the gloomy winter landscape fly by. She remembered making this same trip so many times on Christmas day, but even with the layers of blankets her mother had placed around her and her winter coat she had never been as warm and comfortable as now. She sighed at the memory as the car slowed down and came to a complete stop in front of the village church. Smiling at Myka she unbuckled Carolyn and the three followed the rest of the Wells clan into the festively decorated church.

Helena's feet moved as if on autopilot towards the pews her family had always used. Taking a seat between Sarah and Myka with Carolyn on her lap she looked around, taking in the familiar sight of the church all decorated for Christmas. So many important events in her life had taken place in this church, her own Christening almost a century and a half ago, Christina's, and of course hers and Myka's wedding and Carolyn's Christening. The last time she had been sitting here on a Christmas morning Christina had been sitting next to her. She tightened her hold on Carolyn and took a deep breath. Christina had loved coming to church on Christmas. She had been in her best dress and coat, huddling close to Helena as she warmed up from the chilly ride over. Helena remembered taking the girl's hands between her own, gently rubbing some warmth into them. She glanced down at Carolyn whose little hand had a firm grip on her thumb. She kissed her daughter's soft hair. A gentle hand on her arm made her turn her head and she met Myka's concerned eyes. She smiled at her and opened her mouth to tell her that she was fine when the organ startled her.

In an instant the church was filled with music and song. They stood up with everyone else, and watched the choir march in while singing _Ding Dong Merrily on High_. Helena bit her lip and choked back her tears. Even after a century the song sounded the same as the clear voices were amplified by the acoustics in the ancient church. Christina had loved this song. Helena watched the choir take their positions, and she sat down, turning her attention to the message of Christmas.

*** * H B-W M * ***

After the service they thanked the vicar and gathered outside the church, waiting for the cars to be brought up. Myka was holding Carolyn close, keeping her warm. Helena gently wrapped her arm around Myka and steered her over to the left of the church, towards the cemetery. Myka followed without hesitation. A few minutes later the three stood in front of the Well's family grave. There was a new plaque there. About two years ago, Helena had arranged for Christina's remains to be moved to England, and she was now buried here with her other relatives. All but one. Charles' ashes had per his request been scattered in the wind. His name was listed amongst the other Well's relatives buried here, even though his remains were not here.

Helena placed her palm against the cold marble and whispered some comforting words to her daughter.

"They sang Gloria, love," she said with a soft laugh. "It felt just as festive and Christmas-like as ever. You would have liked it."

"I wish she could've been here," Myka mumbled, again feeling the pain of never knowing Helena's daughter who had played such an important role in Helena's life.

"I know darling," Helena whispered and took Myka's hand. "I do too."

Helena lit the candle she had brought and placed it in front of Christina's plaque. Next to it she placed a small flower arrangement with ribbons and bows on the evergreens. With a final thought to Christina she kissed her fingers and placed them over Christina's name. A tear fell and slowly rolled down her cheek. Myka gently wiped it away and Helena took her hand. Together they returned to the church and the waiting car.

**Christmas Day at Wells Hall**

Helena had shared with Myka and the rest of the Warehouse team that Christmas dinner at Wells Hall was usually a very festive and quite formal event. Myka glanced around the room taking in the many relatives and finally the group of children playing with the train around the twelve foot tall Christmas tree. They were all dressed up in their best outfits including little Carolyn who was in a brand new dress for the occasion. Helena had come back with it from her first London shopping spree three days ago. The girl's deep red velvet and silk dress was beautiful in an almost old-fashioned way. Myka sighed and watched fondly as her daughter laughed and clapped her hands when Freddie blew the train's whistle, causing a lot of steam to come out of the locomotive.

Myka checked the time again and looked expectantly at the entrance to the room. Helena was still upstairs changing. They had decided together with HP that Helena would host this year's event and as hostess she would play the role just like she had done so many years ago. Myka sighed and her thoughts yet again went to the many stories Helena had told her about her life in Victorian England.

Myka knew the instant Helena entered the room. The previously loud conversations simmered and turned to complete silence in just seconds.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Helena said cheerfully.

Myka had seen the dress earlier in the day, but she was still awed at the sight of Helena in the beautiful Victorian dress. Helena had told her that she had it made in the late fall of 1899, to be worn at Christmas that same year. It had been stored with her things ever since and looked as if it had just come from the tailor. Helena's hair fell in beautiful curls around her face, her slender neck bare as she had done her hair up in an intricate arrangement. Around her neck and resting against her pale chest were her pearl necklace and locket. Myka remembered Helena crying when HP had given it to her. Helena had thought that it was lost.

*** * H B-W M * ***

Helena circled the room, delighted at the positive reception her outfit received. Finally she stopped in front of Myka and held out her hands to her.

"You look fantastic, Helena," Myka said and beamed at her.

"Thank you, darling."

Helena pulled Myka close and kissed her cheek.

"Mummy!"

An insistent tugging on Helena's skirt made them pull apart. Helena smiled and picked up her daughter.

"Hello sweetheart," Helena said and kissed Carolyn's cheek.

The girl giggled and played with Helena's necklace. Helena gently pried the girl's curious fingers off it and kissed her little hand.

"Helena," HP said and gently touched her arm. "We're ready to eat. Do you want to tell everyone?"

Helena handed Carolyn to Myka and smiled at HP. She turned to face the room and clapped her hands.

"Everyone, dinner is served. Let's not wait another minute to make merry!"

Laughter followed as the Wells family members and special guests slowly filtered into the dining room.

*** * H B-W M * ***

Myka just stared in awe at the endless table. During the wedding the room had been set up with smaller, round tables and a buffet along the wall since not everyone had been eating at the same time. This time however, the formal dining room table had been extended to its max and decorated with large candelabras, seasonal greenery, garlands and colorful baubles. Candles flickered in the dim light, reflecting in the numerous crystal glasses. Myka held onto her daughter a little tighter as she followed Helena towards the head of the table. Helena stopped by the end, and the hostess seat. Myka, knowing that she was to sit on Helena's left, placed Carolyn in the high chair next to her seat. She smiled at her mother who was sitting on the other side of the toddler.

It was a noisy and cheerful affair to get all of them seated, but with laughter and some shuffling around everyone was finally seated. Myka smiled a thank you to the young man who filled her glass. She knew that they had hired help for this party, which made her feel a little weird. She had attended many fancy dinner parties while living in Washington, DC, but they had not been private family functions in someone's home like this one. To Myka, that was a huge difference.

Laughter from across the table made Myka shake herself out of her unsettling thoughts. She smiled at Claudia and Mark who were laughing with their heads close together. Claudia was grinning from ear to ear and it made Myka feel all warm inside. Seeing Claudia happy like this was wonderful. Sparing Helena a glance Myka realized that Helena was also watching Claudia with a fond smile on her face.

*** * H B-W M * ***

As the dinner dragged on, the children started to get restless. The party began to break up as some people returned to the living room where the fire again roared in the large fireplace. The children, who had been allowed to leave all their presents out, gathered in the part of the room where all the toys were waiting for them. It was still early so no one was in a hurry to put the younger Wells to bed.

Helena linked her arm with Myka's and they slowly strolled into the room. They stopped for a moment to take in the many family members and guests enjoying themselves. Helena sighed and smiled.

"HG, this is so awesome," Claudia said softly next to her.

Helena put her arm around the young woman's shoulders and tugged her closer. She kissed her temple.

"Thank you, darling. I am so happy to have you here, Claudia," Helena whispered in Claudia's ear. "Christmas would not be complete without you."

Claudia swallowed and bit her lip as she nodded silently. She looked down and then shot Helena a quick glance. Helena smiled fondly at her and tugged her closer. Claudia grinned happily.

"I'm really glad to be here too," she confessed. "I've never had a Christmas like this before. I mean last year at Leena's was pretty awesome, but this… this is epic!" Claudia gushed.

Helena tossed her head back and laughed in delight. Looking around the room again she nodded.

"Yes darling, I believe it is quite epic."

Artie was playing carols on the grand piano. Sophie was singing along, grinning at him. Vanessa and Pete were standing on the other side of the piano. Artie smiled at Vanessa and she gently touched his shoulder. Gemma leaned against Pete and he grinned at her, wrapping his arm around her waist. Spotting his mother heading in their direction he steered Gemma in the opposite direction. Helena giggled at the two Lattimers; Pete so quick to avoid his mother's questioning; Jane all too happy to push Pete into sharing details about his latest conquest.

"What are you laughing at?" Myka mumbled and grinned at Helena.

"Pete and Jane," she said and smiled at her wife. Pulling Myka closer she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her.

"You know who'll win that battle," Myka whispered against Helena's lips.

"I fear Pete is no match for his mother," Helena agreed.

"Perhaps we should rescue him?"

Helena glanced at Pete and Gemma heading for the other room, and then tried to find Jane. She smiled fondly when she spotted her on the floor playing with Carolyn.

"It appears that our daughter came to Uncle Pete's rescue."

Myka laughed and nodded. She let Helena lead her over to where her parents were standing talking to Sarah and her sister.

"Helena, this has been a wonderful Christmas," Jeannie said and smiled fondly at Helena.

"It truly has," Helena agreed. "Sarah, I know how much work you put into organizing this, so thank you."

Sarah smiled and nodded. "It was a group effort really, but thank you nevertheless."

*** * H B-W M * ***

As darkness fell outside, a fire danced in the large fireplace in the formal living room at Wells Hall, and music filled the room. The family that spanned three centuries and carried secrets covering them all, continued to enjoy the festive occasion that had brought them all together. For the first time in a very long time the Wells family was complete. There was a peace and contentment amongst the people gathered on this Christmas Day that had not existed for over a century. It had taken a travel through time, death and birth, sadness and joy to bring them all to this point, and to finally bring closure to old wounds. As the unspoken thankfulness of whatever destiny had put them all together on this night was reflected by more than one person in the room, they smiled at each other and continued to celebrate.

Silent flakes fell in the dark night, now and then reflecting the lights from within, mirroring the glimmering stars above. The night enveloping Wells Hall was cold and calm, surrounding the place and the people with the spirit of Christmas.

**Merry Christmas**


End file.
